Scooter vehicles, broadly speaking, are well known in the prior art, as are skate boards. Some examples of the patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,357; 1,227,888; 1,706,048; 2,027,620; 3,362,722 and 3,620,547.
The objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a scooter type vehicle which is more maneuverable and more exciting to ride than prior art scooter types while maintaining a satisfactory degree of safety for the rider. In this connection, the invention is something of a compromise between prior art scooter vehicles and the present-day extremely popular skate boards, the latter possessing no steering or balancing handles and being recognized as being quite dangerous.
Neither conventional scooters nor skate boards are equipped with tandem caster wheels, and most scooter vehicles possess steering handles which turn or steer the front wheel of the scooter. The present invention is a departure from all traditional types of coaster vehicles in that it features a foot board on which the rider places both feet, a pair of tandem caster wheels which can revolve independently a full 360.degree. around axes normal to the foot board, and a front balancing and guidance handle which extends above the foot board in rigid relation therewith without any operating connection with the front caster wheel which is freely swiveled independently of the front handle.
Maneuvering of the vehicle by the rider is accomplished primarily through foot pressure on the foot board in response to shifting of body weight near the center of the foot board. A wide variety of movements are possible while the vehicle is in motion and after practice the complexity of maneuvers can be increased with a resulting increase in excitement on the part of the rider.